


Are Angels Real, Mama?

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, My precious man, besides Castiel of dang course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: A character study or simply just a story of Dean Winchester, exploring his childhood and him not believing in angels. Basically, I came up with a working theory that he actually believed in angels as a toddler. Mary told him angels were watching over them, whether he actually somehow remembered that or John said it to him. Then his mom got stuck to the ceiling and killed...burning, on fire. Though he just saw the house catch on fire and like blow up. That's all he saw, right? I tried Googling it because I actually forgot to record and watch the first episode over again, so I can't honestly remember, and it didn't give me an answer. I'm pretty sure Sam and John are the ones that saw her, and Dean just saw the fire/explosion. Anyway, that could be why he stopped believing in them, or he still does faintly believe but he's mad they didn't save Mary.This will be from the ages of 3 to his teen years, as he slowly loses his belief. He really stopped believing and got angry at ten or twelve, when he was old enough to fully understand. Pfft, and I just titled it after writing all that and now I want to have him asking that as an actual question.
Relationships: Dean and John - Relationship, Dean and Mary, Dean and Sam
Kudos: 1





	Are Angels Real, Mama?

Dean Winchester, three years old, looked up at his beautiful blonde mama, and asked "Are angews reaw, mama? You aways say they'we watch over us," he said in his toddler speak. Of course he couldn't pronounce all words correctly. She still seemed to be able to understand, though. "They are real, my darling boy. They do watch over us, too." Dean asked "What do they look like?" Mary smiled as she said "They're supposed to be big and beautiful. They're perfect for protecting people, and they have wings. All kinds of different colors, and I'll bet there's even ones with blue or green ones, or black ones." Dean nodded to that then yawned, because it was almost time for him to go to bed. Mary smiled as John came to take their golden brown haired son from her, and she let him. She watched him carry the half asleep boy to his bed, and listened as he said a prayer for him and tucked him in.

Dean, at age four, learned what real terror was when John shoved Sam into his arms and told him to run. He watched his daddy run back into the burning house and yelped when it exploded...John was safe, but Dean didn't see Mary with him, and began to tear up, trying to be a big boy and not cry. "Are angels real, mama?" he found himself asking, before John took Sam from him. John put them both in the Impala, and they left the house he'd known for four years. They couldn't live there anyway, because it had burned and exploded. They ended up staying in a motel, and he again wondered if angels were real...He looked to where Sam was, having to sleep in his car seat because they hadn't had time to get the foldable crib. Well, or whatever it was, which he could sleep in. Dean found himself waking up when Sam began to cry very loudly. He made a small sound, getting up to hurry to his brother, but saw John had already gotten to the baby first, so he laid back down.

Dean, at age five, and six, and seven, was still asking mama if angels were real, but no longer aloud. When he was eight, his dad started teaching him to shoot a small gun. As he was shooting at cans, he wondered _Are angels real, mama?_ then shook his head. He huffed, focusing on the cans and shooting at them again, hitting them or at least hitting a couple anyway. He hummed with delight that he'd actually managed to, and looked to where his dad and brother were. He didn't know that in a couple weeks, months, or a year or two, that they'd be left alone in a motel. He didn't know he'd go to the nearby arcade. He didn't know that a creepy old supernatural creature would try and take his brother's life force...He didn't know his dad would get mad at him, and seemingly look at him different from that day on. At age nine, he was still asking the question, in his thoughts of course, wondering if she could hear him. At age ten, he'd finally begun to understand, and become angry. 

By the time he's eleven, he's lost most of belief and replaced it with so much anger it's hard to contain. At age twelve, there's no belief left, and it's all just anger and a desire for revenge fueling him. He no longer asks his mama if angels are real, because he knows they're not. At least, that's what he believes, even as Sammy asks _him_ if angels are real. Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, the years fly by and then he's sixteen, but there will be no birthday party for him. He doesn't mind, though, because his twelve year old brother managed to get him something from somewhere. He smiles as he pulls out the socks. Unlike most, he doesn't mind getting socks as gifts, and they are camo, green, dark green, and brown. He likes that a lot, actually, and thanks his little brother, then goes back to his bed. When he's seventeen, it's still all about hunting, but they're trying to put Sam through school. He's mostly homeschooled, actually probably completely homeschooled. John knows enough, having been through school, to teach him most things. At age eighteen, Dean sees a girl that somehow reminds him of his mom...She enters a cafe, and aloud he asks "Are angels real, mom? If they're real, then why didn't they save you, mom? You deserved to be saved! Me and Sammy, dad was just fine getting us out, but angels should have saved you! There wouldn't have even been a fire if you were saved...I know that there was a demon, and if angels are as great as you made them sound, they should have stopped him!"

He hurried back to the motel, never getting an actual answer to that.

_Yes, my darling boy, they are real. It wasn't their place to save me._

-pfft, nice touch there at the end, right?-


End file.
